nocturne_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex the Halls
Synopsis Just in time for the holidays! Check out this magical holiday collection of eight original short stories by some of today's bestselling paranormal authors: Dreaming of a Witch Christmas by Mindy Klasky It's beginning to look a lot like Yuletide... And newlywed Jane Madison needs to find a gift for her husband and warder David Montrose. A pen set and a necktie would be easy, but those are hardly gifts of the heart. Fortunately, Jane does a little witchy research and discovers the perfect present. But now that she's found it, she's not certain she can afford it - in terms of money or of magic! Will Yule turn out to be the most wonderful time of the year? Or is Jane destined for a blue Christmas?' Speed-Dating the Christmas Demon by Christiana Miller' Love is hard. Speed-dating is harder. Speed-dating with a Christmas Demon can be terrifying. Gus's sister decides to get Mara out of her dating slump by taking her speed-dating. Soon, they're facing a whole new set of problems, when they find themselves sitting across the table from a demon.' The Werewolf's Christmas Wish by Kristen Painter' Bridget Merrow has almost everything a werewolf could wish for. And it's not that her awesome family and popular business aren't enough - she just wants someone to share it all with this Christmas. Too bad the someone she wants doesn't want her. Or does he?' A Miracle on Bourbon Street (A Jade Calhoun short story) by Deanna Chase' It's Christmas Eve and Jade Calhoun's ready for a quiet, magical night with her husband Kane. But when Santa demons and energy-stealing elves start wreaking havoc, it's going to take a miracle on Bourbon Street to save Christmas.' A Very Merry HEX-Mas (A Woolven Secret Novella) by Saranna DeWylde' Eleanor Westwood, resident Woolven caretaker and wicked witch extraordinaire, has a slip of the tongue that conjures a real-life goblin king. Enoch needs to give his subjects a white Christmas, but only a certain wicked witch will do for a very Merry Hex-mas.' Cupid's Christmas (Broken Heart Worlds #1) By Michele Bardsley' As the winter holidays approach, love goddess Aphrodite and her personal assistant, the wood nymph Daphne, decide it's time to make another love match. After all, their interference... er, help... in the relationship of werewolves Darrius and Alaya worked out. Now, it's time for a human couple to get the benefit of Aphrodite's gift for matching mates. But can she really convince a movie star and a wedding planner they can have a happily-ever-after? Damn right she can.' Frost's Bite (An Easy Bake Coven short story) by Liz Schulte' Orphan bounty hunters don't celebrate Christmas, at least Frost never had. But now that she is officially part of a coven of witches who are determined to include her in the festivities, she has no choice but to go along with them. However, when her long buried past starts coming to the surface, Frost will need her friends more than ever.' Ghost of a Chance by Angie Fox' 'Tis the season...for ghosts. Verity Long has come to terms with the fact that she can see spirits, and talk to them, and...she's actually making cookies for one of them. But she's drawing the line at any more ghost hunting or mystery solving. Until a dear friend needs help locating a missing antique at the party of the year. Verity straps on her sparkly heels and sneaks in to see what she can find...and uncovers a holiday secret that will change everything.